1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a high-speed electromagnetic nail gun with a lever.
2. Description of Related Arts
Pneumatic nail guns are applied widely in fields of construction, renovation, furniture manufacture, advertisement decoration and so on. Currently, the most commonly used driving force for nail guns is compressed air. By compressing air to power an air hammer and drive nails into wall or wood, the purpose of fastening two things together can be accomplished. However, these type of pneumatic nail guns have the disadvantages of being complicated, heavy, expensive to manufacture, high cost, vibrating when used, noisy and etc. not only, but also needs to be equipped with a compressor, a pressure adjustment and gas control device, and pipes and connector assembly that are used for connecting the nail gun and the compressor; therefore, it leads to high cost and inconvenience; moreover, when operating the nail gun, the users have to carry those pipes around. Besides, because the nail gun converts electrical energy into the potential energy of the compressed air and then converts the potential energy of the compressed air into kinetic energy, the double energy conversions bring low energy efficiency.